


Будни Офиса 203

by chipsaestrella



Series: Офис 203 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шпионские истории</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. бессмыслица. еда. и сигареты яд

_2011-01-31_

Она щелкает зажигалкой, затягивается, выдыхает дым, деликатно отвернувшись к окну.  
Он открывает холодильник, достает помидор, два яйца, выкладывает их на стол, ставит рядом бутылку с маслом, закрывает холодильник и застывает на секунду в нерешительности.  
\- Хлеб внизу, - говорит она хрипло. - Сковородка в плите. Я не ем яичницу.  
\- Поэтому я на тебя и не готовлю, - отвечает он, заглядывая в плиту. - У тебя есть молоко и овсянка, если ты хочешь. Есть йогурт. Еще яблоки, мед и орехи.  
\- Я найду, - говорит она, снова затягивается, прикрывает глаза, как будто жмурится от удовольствия.  
Он греет масло в сковородке, выуживает из нижнего ящика терку, натирает помидор, смотрит, как выпаривается вода.  
Она докуривает, аккуратно тушит сигарету в пепельнице, встает, туже затягивает поясок на халате, говорит ему: "Подвинься", - и тянется к верхней полке, за овсянкой и медом. Щелкает кнопкой чайника, достает молоко из холодильника, наливает его в кружку и выставляет на табло микроволновки две минуты.  
В это время он взбивает яйца, добавляет щепотку соли, перемешивает получившуюся яичницу на сковородке. Отвлекается ненадолго, морщится, вытряхивает окурок из пепельницы в мусорное ведро.  
\- Эти штуки тебя угробят, - говорит он, возвращаясь к плите.  
\- Если только ты не угробишь меня раньше, - отвечает она рассеянно, сосредоточенно размешивая овсянку в кружке.  
Он улыбается.  
Они завтракают неторопливо, как люди, у которых слишком много времени на пустяки.  
Она пьет зеленый чай, он пьет плохой растворимый кофе.  
\- Человек с твоими плебейскими вкусами не имеет права голоса в вопросах моего курения, - говорит она, щелкая зажигалкой.  
\- Я сейчас ничего и не сказал.  
\- Ты подумал. Громко.  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Я ничего не думаю. Я либерал. Я верю, что каждый имеет право сдохнуть так, как ему больше нравится.  
\- Кроме нас с тобой.  
\- Разве что.  
\- Как плечо?  
\- Повязка сухая. Наверное, заживет.  
\- В следующий раз будешь аккуратнее.  
\- В следующий раз я приду к кому-нибудь, кто меньше курит.  
\- Вот! - она тычет в его сторону сигаретой. - Ты меня осуждаешь!  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто ненавижу роль пассивного курильщика.  
\- Мы не доживем до рака легких. Впрочем, - хмыкает она, - я понимаю, тут упор не на "курильщика", а на "пассивного".  
Он смеется.  
\- Родители хотели, чтобы я стал инженером.  
\- У меня первый диплом - бухгалтерский.  
\- Ладно, у тебя, конечно, хорошо, но мне уже пора.  
Он встает, поправляет кобуру, надевает пиджак.  
\- Возьмешь аптечку?  
\- Не надо, спасибо.  
\- Смотри, на корабле может не быть.  
\- Какая разница. Кто-нибудь перевяжет.  
\- Следующая твоя остановка - у той японочки?  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- Еще как. Вернешься?  
\- Обязательно.  
Она остается сидеть у кухонного стола. Он закрывает за собой входную дверь.  
Она выбивает из пачки очередную сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой.


	2. шпионские бредни

_2011-02-15 - 2011-02-16_

Возвращается он через две недели, совсем чуть-чуть опоздав к четырнадцатому февраля.  
В этот раз ему не требуется перевязка, потому что рана почти зажила, и останется только очередной еле заметный шрам ("Anyway, it was just a flesh wound, m'dear", - в последнюю ночь в Токио бормочет он на ухо хрупкой черноволосой японке с тонкими нежными пальцами).  
Дело закрыто, о чем он и докладывает начальству, появившись в Офисе 203 утром вторника. Начальство кивает, заставляет его заполнить отчетную форму и отпускает с миром.  
\- А где номер ноль ноль пятьдесят? - спрашивает он у молоденькой секретарши.  
Девица десять с половиной секунд смотрит на него испуганными фиолетовыми глазами, потом резко выдыхает и спрашивает:  
\- ...Это такой тест, да?..  
\- Тест, деточка, тест, - нехорошо улыбается некстати выглянувшее из кабинета начальство, и он спешит ретироваться, пока, как говорит ноль двенадцать, "не началось".  
Правила нарушать нехорошо, это правда, но старушка Эльза хоть как-нибудь бы ему намекнула, где нынче носит два нуля полсотни.  
Но таких, как Стальная Эльза, больше вообще не делают.  
Он выбирает самый дорогой супермаркет и покупает самый дорогой молотый кофе.  
Потом он аккуратно вскрывает дверь в ее квартиру и осматривается в поисках подсказок - уверенности нет, но он бы поспорил на половину бонуса, что она в Африке. На то, что она в Египте, а не в Тунисе, он бы спорить, пожалуй, не стал, но мало кто получает два нуля, не обладая достаточно приличной интуицией.  
Диван у нее жесткий.  
Утром он уходит, оставив на столе на кухне початый пакет с кофе. Это не его любимый бленд (по крайней мере, не был бы, если бы он мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как любимый бленд кофе), но это, в общем, не важно.  
По дороге на вокзал звонит мобильник.  
\- Ты про меня спрашивал, - хрипло говорит она.  
\- Я? Что ты, - отвечает он. - Тебя обманули. Загорела?  
\- Сквозь хиджаб?  
Он молчит.  
\- Шутка, - говорит она. - Но я все равно ни хера не загорела. И, кстати, бросаю курить.  
\- Потому что обидно просто так страдать неделю?  
\- Типа того. Зайдешь?  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Ну тогда пока.  
\- Пока. У тебя жесткий диван.  
Он отключает телефон и отдает его водителю.


	3. два нуля пятьдесят возвращается домой

_2011-02-16_

Она приходит домой под вечер, голодная, замерзшая, отупевшая от ночного перелета, полудесятка дебрифингов и перепада температуры в сорок пять градусов, бросает пальто на тумбочке в прихожей, проходит на кухню и несколько секунд смотрит, не мигая, на огромный пакет с кофе.  
\- Романтик хренов, - наконец цедит она сквозь зубы, зло улыбается и нажимает на кнопку на чайнике чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы.  
\- Лучше бы ты курево выкинул, - ровным голосом говорит она пакету с кофе, - придурок, диван ему не понравился, кровать у меня мягкая, понял, да?  
Достает из верхнего ящика пачку, снимает прозрачную упаковку, выбивает сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой.


	4. связь без брака

_2011-02-18_

Комментарий "Бельгия зимой отвратительна" не имеет никакого отношения к теме форума и удаляется модератором черед восемь минут четырнадцать секунд после появления.  
Сообщение в совсем другом форуме "Это ты еще в Бахрейне не был", созданное через несколько часов, просуществует ровно десять минут.


	5. pull!fail*

_2011-02-21_

\- Стар я уже для таких развлечений, - говорит он в спину спецу-технарю.  
\- Да ладно, - отвечает она, не оборачиваясь от ноутбука. - Тебе сколько, тридцатник, дедуля? Подумаешь, пробежался пару километров по крышам. Или где вы там бегали? Зато какую ты вещь принес - закачаешься!  
\- Прочитала?  
\- Еще нет, но скоро, скоро... Почти уверена, что это - то, что мы ищем.  
\- А почему вас всех зовут Мишель? - некстати спрашивает он. - Мальчиков, девочек. Сколько я с вами работаю, все сплошные Мишели.  
\- А какая тебе разница? Хорошее имя, красивое. А, - она внезапно оборачивается, - это ты так флиртуешь, что ли? А ты и с мальчиками, и девочками флиртуешь, или только...  
Он вздыхает, виновато улыбается.  
Она снова смотрит в экран.  
\- В общем, это неважно. Не интересуюсь, спасибо.  
\- Я не в твоем вкусе? - спрашивает он у ее спины.  
\- Ну понимаешь, ты ничего, конечно, - объясняет она, по-прежнему внимательно глядя в программу, - но все девушки Бонда так или иначе в итоге скоропостижно помирают. А я намерена жить долго и, по возможности, счастливо... Ага!.. Вот оно!  
Он заглядывает ей через плечо.  
\- Да какой из меня Бонд. Так, одно название.  
'Мишель' целует его в щеку, говорит:  
\- Зато какую ты чудесную штуку добыл! Видишь, сколько там всего волшебного? Ох, есть аналитикам, что почитать теперь... В общем, будь хорошим мальчиком, - закрывает ноутбук, убирает его в сумку, накидывает плащ и выходит из номера, не оглядываясь.  
Он смотрит на дверь несколько секунд, потом качает головой, достает телефон и пишет: "Забери меня, дедушка, отсюда".  
"Полетишь завтра ночью", - отвечают ему.  
Он поджимает губы, но не спорит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *to pull - to seduce/attract


	6. ноль двенадцать беспокоится

_2011-02-22_

Ноль двенадцать выключает компьютер и на секунду прикрывает глаза. К сожалению, думает она, гораздо сложнее, практически невозможно выключить мозги, прекратить бесконечное мельтешение цифр и выводов, объемов национальных валовых продуктов, количеств застреленных в беспорядках, прогнозов и отчетов.  
Ноль двенадцать надевает пальто, спускается по лестнице, выходит на улицу, включает мобильный и набирает номер.  
Все это время в голове у нее стучит: "В Ливии авиация бомбит жилые кварталы".

Ноль ноль пятьдесят просыпается резко, подскакивает, чертыхается и выуживает из-под подушки мерзко звенящую трубку.  
\- Чего тебе? - недовольно говорит она.  
\- Я знаю, откуда ты приехала, - отвечает ноль двенадцать.  
\- Иди в жопу, - говорит она, - я сплю, чего тебе от меня надо?  
\- Где он? - спрашивает ноль двенадцать.  
\- Я что, тебе вот прямо так по телефону должна сказать?  
\- Я сейчас буду, - говорит ноль двенадцать и отключается.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят со стоном падает навзничь и накрывает лицо подушкой.

\- Дура ты, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят вместо приветствия, открывая дверь. - Что ж ты в его файл-то не посмотришь?  
Ноль двенадцать снимает пальто и ботинки, проходит на кухню, наливает воду в чайник и ставит его кипятиться.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят с интересом наблюдает за ней, прислонившись к косяку.  
\- Файл, - говорит она. - Поименованный набор данных во внешней памяти. У тебя как пить дать нет доступа, но когда это кого останавливало? У меня есть файл. У него есть файл. Даже у тебя есть файл, мать твою за ногу. Что ты приперлась?  
Ноль двенадцать садится, кладет локти на стол и опирается подбородком на тыльную сторону правой ладони.  
\- Он мне запретил смотреть в его данные. Сказал, если я посмотрю, он опять перестанет со мной разговаривать.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят садится напротив, оглядывается в поисках пепельницы.  
\- "Опять"? - переспрашивает она. - Не припомню такого в вашей бурной совместной биографии.  
Ноль двенадцать рассеянно машет рукой.  
\- Пятнадцать лет назад, и совсем другая жизнь. Он всегда был упрямый, все офигели прямо, а он восемь месяцев...  
\- Восемь? - восхищенно восклицает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Ничего себе. Слушай, не переживай ты так, он в пятницу был в Бельгии. Ты вообще же знаешь, он у нас больше по развитым странам.  
\- С пятницы много чего могло быть... Вообще, вчера было что-то из Бельгии... Но... Ты же сама видела, что в Ливии...  
\- Не пошлет его никто в Ливию, - нетерпеливо отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Кому он там сдался в этой Ливии? Меня вот даже вернули, хотя казалось бы...  
Она встает, выуживает из раковины пепельницу, быстро ее споласкивает и ставит на стол. Ноль двенадцать настороженно следит за ней.  
\- Я не могу, - говорит ноль двенадцать наконец. - Я все время думаю. Я сегодня две ошибки сделала. Потом перепроверила, конечно, но ведь...  
\- Вы посмотрите на нее! - перебивает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Она сделала две ошибки! Мир перевернулся! Глобальное потепление сменилось глобальным похолоданием! Солнце...  
\- Идиотка! - орет ноль двенадцать, вскакивая. - Я тут сделаю ошибку, а он там...  
Она падает обратно на стул, всхлипывает.  
\- Или не он, - продолжает она еле слышно. - Или ты. Или кто-то еще. И что?..  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят смотрит на нее задумчиво.  
Достает сигарету, щелкает зажигалкой, затягивается.  
\- Останешься ночевать у меня, - говорит она твердо. - Выпьем как люди. Перемоем косточки коллегам. Расскажешь, что у вас нынче носят. Мне тут минимум две недели прохлаждаться, хочу выйти в свет.  
\- У тебя диван жесткий, - недовольно бубнит ноль двенадцать.  
Теперь уже взрывается два нуля пятьдесят.  
\- Блядь, - восклицает она, звонко стукнув кулаком по столу, так что подпрыгивает пепельница, - дался вам мой диван! Будешь спать со мной, если обещаешь не приставать!  
\- Обещаю, - отвечает ноль двенадцать, наконец-то улыбаясь. - А что ты так нервничаешь? Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят запускает ей зажигалкой в лоб. Конечно, попадает.


	7. ноль ноль тринадцать попадает не туда

_2011-02-23_

Он прилетает под утро, на автопилоте проходит границу и таможню, выбегает из аэропорта, падает на заднее сиденье такси и называет адрес. И только через несколько секунд понимает, что адрес-то был не его. Сначала он думает исправиться, но потом машет рукой и всю дорогу дремлет.  
Пока он размышляет, вскрыть замок или просто постучать, как делают нормальные люди, она распахивает дверь, застывая на пороге, увидев его. В руках у нее большая скалка.  
Он смотрит на нее несколько секунд и начинает тихо ржать.  
Она отходит чуть в сторону, пропуская его в коридор, он вваливается внутрь и сползает по стене, всхлипывая от смеха.  
\- Воз... Возвращается муж под утро... А тут ты... Жена, в смысле...  
Она краснеет от возмущения, поджимает губы и говорит:  
\- Не ори.  
\- А то что? - негромко спрашивает он, вставая. - И вообще, у тебя, что, никакой пушки нет, что ли?  
\- Нет, - коротко отвечает она, подталкивая его в сторону кухни. - У меня и разрешения-то нет.  
Он застывает на полпути, оглядывается на нее, восклицает:  
\- У тебя нет?.. О господи, у тебя нет разрешения!  
\- Да тихо ты!.. - шипит она, запихивая его в кухню и плотно прикрывая дверь. - Нет! Это долгая и трагическая история, и не ори, это неважно.  
\- Да почему не орать-то? - спрашивает он, усаживаясь за стол в той же позе, в которой вчера сидела ноль двенадцать. - Кто у тебя тут?  
\- У меня тут твоя... У меня тут двенадцатая, - говорит она, - спит в моей постели.  
\- Ты смелая женщина. А что она делает у тебя вообще и в твоей постели в частности?  
\- Почему-то решила, что ты в Ливии. Беспокоится о тебе.  
\- У тебя в койке?  
\- Да что ты привязался к моей койке? Тебе что, в Бельгии не дали?  
Он смотрит на нее в упор десять с половиной секунд, но потом все-таки отводит взгляд.  
\- Ах, так тебе в Бельгии не дали! - торжествующе заявляет она, выуживая очередную сигарету из пачки. - Ну, так тебе и надо, в общем. А кстати, почему не дали?  
\- Это все из-за Бонда, - отвечает он, достает из сахарницы кусок сахара, откусывает половину. - Ммм... У тебя есть еда вообще? Или вы с двенадцатой все вчера сожрали? Я помираю, если честно.  
Он встает, лезет в холодильник, продолжая объяснять.  
\- Из-за Бонда, Джеймса Бонда. Я сам не смотрел, если честно, но по утверждению очевидцев все его девушки трагически погибают.  
\- Я тоже не смотрела, - говорит она, выдыхая дым. - Но, в принципе, верю твоим очевидцам. Зачем ему, собственно, живые девушки, этому твоему Бонду?  
\- Ну... - начинает он, но тут дверь в кухню распахивается, и ноль двенадцать, взвизгнув от радости, бросается ему на шею.  
Холодильник чудом остается цел.


	8. семейный подряд

_2011-02-23_

Когда чай уже, наконец, закипает, и они рассаживаются вокруг стола с чашками, ноль двенадцать вдруг вскакивает, чертыхается, вытаскивает из угла сумку и достает из нее мобильник - другой, не тот, что она вчера вечером закинула под подушку. Включает, кладет перед собой и смотрит на него, как загипнотизированная.  
\- Это то, о чем я думаю? - спрашивает он.  
Ноль двенадцать виновато кивает.  
Он театрально закрывает лицо руками.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят переводит взгляд с него на нее и обратно.  
\- Это что-то, о чем я не хочу знать? - спрашивает она.  
В этот момент телефон звонит.  
Ноль двенадцать глубоко вдыхает, нажимает на кнопку "ответ" и обреченно говорит в трубку:  
\- Да, мама.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать делает вид, что хочет залезть под стол.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.  
\- Да, мама, - ровно говорит ноль двенадцать, - мама, не кричи, пожалуйста. Да, я забыла вчера включить телефон. Да, я не дома, я в гостях. Мама, я не понимаю, почему ты каждый раз так полнуешься, я работаю в офисе, а не на панели, - ее голос начинает повышаться.- Что, ну что со мной может случиться? Мне уже тридцать лет, в конце концов... Мама, успокойся, пожалуйста! Что? Нет, он не в командировке, он вчера вернулся.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать смотрит на нее с ужасом.  
\- Откуда я знаю, почему не позвонил? - продолжает ноль двенадцать. - Мама, я тебе говорю, все в порядке, он здесь! Да, сейчас.  
Ноль двенадцать протягивает трубку ноль ноль тринадцать.  
Тот делает огромные глаза, машет на нее руками, потом вздыхает, берет мобильник, угрожающе чиркает себя по шее и прикладывает телефон к уху.  
\- Да, мама, - говорит он терпеливо, - я не успел позвонить, извини, да, я уже в городе. Да, со мной все в порядке, вернулся чуть раньше времени. Мама, успокойся, ну что с нами могло случиться, у нас офисная работа, мама! Мы же не нефтяные вышки в горячих точках строим!  
В этом месте ноль ноль пятьдесят не выдерживает и вылетает за дверь, чтобы спокойно отсмеяться в коридоре.  
\- Да, мама, - говорит ноль ноль тринадцать. - Да, я знаю, что творится в мире. Мама, я был в Берлине, на выставке. Там ничего не творится, честное слово. Да, я ей скажу, чтобы не смела выключать телефон, когда знает, что ты позвонишь и будешь волноваться. Да, я ей передам. Да, мама, хорошо, не волнуйся, у нас все в порядке. Нам уже тридцать лет, мама, мы уже... Да, мама, я тебя тоже люблю. И она тоже тебя любит. Да, мама, мы больше не будем. Да, целую.  
Он выключает телефон, и вид у него такой, как будто он сейчас запустит трубкой в стену, но он просто отдает ее сестре.  
Ноль двенадцать берет его за руку.  
\- Ну прости, пожалуйста, - говорит она. - Я, правда, забыла его вчера включить. А ты вот ей врешь, насчет того, когда вернешься, чтобы она подольше не звонила, я так и знала!  
\- Мы ей столько врем, - говорит он, - что это уже, кажется, неважно. Нам все равно с тобой гореть в аду, сестренка, так что какая, в сущности, разница?  
Ноль двенадцать пожимает плечами.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят аккуратно приоткрывает дверь.  
\- Уже можно? - спрашивает она. - Семейная сцена закончена?  
Они синхронно оглядываются, и ноль ноль пятьдесят в очередной раз поражается тому, насколько они похожи.


	9. будут гражданские

_2011-02-25_

Ноль двенадцать и ноль ноль пять садятся за столик в кафе, заказывают бизнес-ланч (двенадцатая номер 1, пятая номер 3), синхронно включают мобильные и погружаются в прослушивание голосовой почты. Когда сначала одна, потом другая слышат в трубке голос ноль ноль пятьдесят, требующий: "Перезвони мне как можно скорее", - они переглядываются, считают до трех и смотрят друг другу на руки.  
\- Камень! - торжествующе заявляет ноль ноль пять, и ноль двенадцать со вздохом нажимает на кнопку звонка, одновременно включая громкую связь.  
\- Во-первых, - не здороваясь, говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, - вы сожрали у меня все печенье, и за это ответите. Во-вторых, сегодня вечером вы с пятой помогаете мне играть девочку. Шоппинг, хреноппинг, ресторан. Форма поведения приличная, будут гражданские.  
\- Сколько? - быстро спрашивает ноль ноль пять.  
\- Один, - отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят и отключается.  
\- Это не родители, - говорит ноль двенадцать. - Их она развлекает самостоятельно.  
\- Сестры приезжали к ней в сентябре, - продолжает ноль ноль пять. - Следующее нашествие ожидалось в июле.  
\- Если вдруг неожиданно?  
\- Нет, вряд ли. Вероятность сама знаешь, какая.  
Ноль двенадцать поджимает губы.  
\- Двоюродный брат. Тот, который если не принц, то близко к тому.  
Ноль ноль пять хмурится.  
\- Не знаю никакого двоюродного брата. Принц?..  
\- Ну, не принц, конечно. Но ведет себя так, как будто ему все должны. Она его поэтому в одиночку и не переносит.  
\- То есть, к ней приехал нелюбимый брат, а страдаем мы?  
\- Да ладно, пошопимся немного. Не грузись.  
\- А ведь я даже не видела этого печенья!.. - со вздохом говорит ноль ноль пять. - Он хоть симпатичный?


	10. retrieval

_2011-03-02_

\- Ну, ладно я, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, проверяя снаряжение, - сложно найти по эту сторону Атлантики кого-то, с кем он не спал. А я все-таки, скажем без ложной скромности, из лучших. Но ты? Разве ты не должна сейчас рыдать на плече штатного психоаналитика, а наводку мне не должен давать кто-то, кто не состоит с ним в родственных отношениях?  
\- Не фони, - говорит у нее в ухе раздраженный голос двенадцатой. - А то я подумаю, что ты нервничаешь.  
\- А я нервничаю, - отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят, подтягивая правый шнурок. - Но вопрос остается.  
\- Не пытайся казаться большей идиоткой, чем ты есть на самом деле, - огрызается ноль двенадцать. - Мы с ним работали вдвоем еще когда Офис про нас ничего знать не знал. И уж ты-то, дорогая моя, в курсе!  
\- Я да, - бормочет ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Я-то в курсе. Ладно, готовность ноль. Командуй.  
\- У нас, как ты знаешь, отвратительная разрисовка вентиляции. Я могу довести тебя до второго периметра, потом буду только уточнять направление. Сейчас тебе прямо и во второй поворот направо.  
\- Как ты считаешь, - бормочет ноль ноль пятьдесят, - почему актерам всегда удается сохранять их чертово достоинство, когда они ползают по трубам на четвереньках?  
\- Какая разница? Тебя все равно никто не видит! Сейчас направо.  
\- Но я прямо чувствую, как это издевательство унижает во мне человеческое достоинство! И потом, ты меня видишь.  
\- Еще два поворота направо - подряд. Я вижу точку на экране, окстись! Направо, я сказала! Черт, это прямо как в компьютерной игре!  
\- Э, ты там только не заигрывайся! Я ж тут все-таки живая!  
Шуршание в канале связи. Щелчок.  
\- Вот так-то лучше, - говорит ноль двенадцать. - Теперь никто не слышит. Следующий поворот - налево. Мне надо, чтобы ты мне пообещала, полтинник. Я тебя прикрою, если что, ты только пообещай мне. Если увидишь... Сейчас прямо, прямо, идиотка, куда ты?  
\- Тут нет прямо, - огрызается ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Завалено.  
\- Бля, - выдыхает двенадцатая. - Хорошо, обходи слева. До упора. В общем, если ты поймешь, что они превратили его в овощ... Если они... - она вздыхает, продолжает. - Если они его не добили... Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделала. Милосердие, есть в тебе милосердие?  
\- О да, - почти беззвучно отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Для вас - во мне сколько угодно милосердия.  
\- Спасибо. Стой, стой, дура, я сказала, до упора!..

\- Их главная ошибка, - говорит ноль двенадцать, пока ноль ноль пятьдесят аккуратно убирает в карман разгрузки использованную обойму, - что они видят женщину с пистолетом и думают: "О, баба!" И "белые колготки" их ничему не научили. Одни евреи понимают, что к чему, но это евреи умные.  
\- А что, по-твоему, надо думать, когда видишь женщину с пистолетом? - без интереса спрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят.  
\- А не надо думать, когда видишь женщину с пистолетом. Надо бежать и прятаться. Причем бежать - короткими перебежками.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят кивает.

Ноль ноль пятьдесят аккуратно вытирает нож об одежду мертвеца, поворачивается к принайтованному к стулу ноль ноль тринадцать.  
\- Хей, - тихонько зовет она, - хей, ты живой там?  
Он приоткрывает левый глаз и чуть кивает. На правую половину его лица смотреть откровенно неприятно, хотя, скорее всего, пластического хирурга тут все же не понадобится.  
\- Отлично! - фальшиво-радостно восклицает она. - Между прочим, - продолжает ноль ноль пятьдесят, примеряясь к замку на наручниках, - твоя любящая сестра очень волновалась за твое душевное здоровье.  
Он кривит губы, сплевывает сгусток крови и отвечает чуть слышно:  
\- Передай ей... передай ей, что не дождетесь.  
\- Слышишь? - спрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят.  
\- Передай ему, - говорит ноль двенадцать, улыбаясь, - что от папиного дня рождения ему откосить не удалось.


	11. после бала

_2011-03-03_

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - устало спрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Тебе нельзя, я еще с мозгоправом не поговорила.  
\- Я тебе чай принесла, - отвечает ноль ноль пять, ставит чашку на кофейный столик, сама садится на пол рядом, спиной опираясь на кушетку, на которой лежит ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Как дебрифинг?  
\- Чуть не убила этого урода в очках. Откуда они его только выкопали?  
\- Который с пробором, что ли? - хмыкает ноль ноль пять. - Он символизирует собой наше стремление меняться к лучшему, ты что, не знала? "Можно ли было снизить количество смертельных случаев?" - тоненько передразнивает она.  
\- В прошлый раз его не было, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Правда, от этого не легче. Иногда мне кажется, что оно того не стоит. Сначала ты делаешь всю грязную работу, а потом тебе же лезут прямо в мозг, чтобы проверить, "не превратило ли это вас в монстра". Какой в жопу монстр? Они вообще понимают, с кем разговаривают?  
Ноль ноль пять смеется.  
\- Конечно, было бы проще, если бы как в кино, а? Суперагент с лицензией на убийство. Кого бы ты убила, будь у тебя лицензия? - спрашивает она, запрокинув голову, чтобы посмотреть ноль ноль пятьдесят в лицо.  
\- Далось вам это кино, - вздыхает та.  
\- Ну, а все-таки?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят мрачнеет.  
\- У меня есть список, - говорит она отрывисто. - В этом списке тридцать две мрази. На данный момент. Иногда я его пересматриваю. Добавляю кого-нибудь. Представляю, как бы я это с ними сделала. Но вообще, - вдруг спохватывается она, - я тебе этого не говорила. Ты ничего не слышала. Только мне еще не хватало ежедневных встреч с мозголомами на месяц.  
\- Что ты мне не говорила? - беззаботным тоном переспрашивает ноль ноль пять. - Извини, я все прослушала. Ты знаешь, у нас тут поговаривают, что двенадцатая что-то такое сделала со связью, чтобы никто ничего не слышал, и призналась тебе в неземной любви! Это правда? Вы теперь поженитесь?  
\- Что-о-о? - угрожающе восклицает ноль ноль пятьдесят, садясь на кушетке. - Кто это тут, интересно, поговаривает? И не оторвать ли ему, невзначай, поговаривалку?  
\- Тише, тише, - лениво говорит ноль ноль пять, не меняя позы, - ну что ты такая нервная? Все знают, что она к тебе неровно дышит. Вполне естественное предположение, разве нет?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят хватает со столика чашку, залпом выпивает чай, швыряет чашку в дальнюю стену и ложится обратно.  
\- Даже не разбилось, - говорит она огорченно.  
\- Ну, ударь меня, что ли, - предлагает ноль ноль пять, поворачиваясь к ней. - Может, полегчает?  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят секунд семь внимательно смотрит на ноль ноль пять, потом качает головой и говорит с сожалением:  
\- Нет. Не полегчает.  
Закрывает глаза и продолжает:  
\- Иди уже отсюда. Можешь всем рассказать, что у нас с двенадцатой неземная любовь. Но если она тебе что-нибудь оторвет - не жалуйся потом.  
\- Она меня тоже любит, - радостно заявляет ноль ноль пять, вставая, - так что ничего мне за это не будет. Зато какая прекрасная сплетня, а, оцени, полтинник? И ведь, что самое главное, никого больше не волнует, что же она тебе сказала на самом деле, правда?

_2011-03-04_

Ноль двенадцать помогает ноль ноль тринадцать выйти из такси и аккуратно, но крепко поддерживает его под руку всю дорогу до лифта.  
\- Выглядишь ты, конечно, не очень, - говорит она, доставая ключи. - Но до начала апреля немного получшеет, если только ты больше ни во что не ввяжешься, так что родителям сильно врать не понадобится. Что-нибудь сочиним про темный переулок в Глазго.  
\- Получшеет, получшеет, - соглашается он, разглядывая себя в большое зеркало. - У меня две недели на то, чтобы отлежаться, а потом я не успею ни во что ввязаться, - продолжает он, садясь на диванчик в прихожей, и счастливо вздыхает, вытягивая ноги.  
\- Ты? - с сомнением переспрашивает ноль двенадцать, вешая пальто в шкаф. - Ты успеешь. Всего-то слетал, понимаешь, на переговоры. Полтинник должна была две недели отдыхать, ты в курсе? А из-за тебя ей пришлось соврать родному... Ну, двоюродному брату, сказать, что срочное задание в редакции, а теперь ее еще никак не отпустят. Промывают мозги клизмой пятнадцатого размера. Вторую ночь бедная девочка ночует на кушетке.  
\- Не дави мне на жалость. Я и так не слишком-то счастлив, ты знаешь. Зачем они ее выдернули вообще? Во-первых, наши братья по разуму вполне бы могли меня вытащить. Во-вторых, даже если вы не захотели выпускать это дело из своих цепких ручонок...  
\- Знаешь что, - заявляет ноль двенадцать, садясь рядом с ним и обнимая его за плечи, - если ты считаешь, что, во-первых, Хозяйка доверила бы тебя и твои дела братьям, то ты чего-то в офисной политике не понимаешь. И, во-вторых, если ты думаешь, что в Офисе есть кто-то лучше, чем два нуля пятьдесят, то тебе срочно нужно начать думать в другую сторону. Ну, а в-третьих, ты как, нормально себя чувствуешь, голова не кружится, не тошнит? Если нормально, то я пошла закреплять легенду.  
\- Вообще-то только что не кружилась, - говорит он медленно, - но вот теперь, кажется, начинает. Какую легенду? Куда пошла? Ты бросишь больного избитого брата на произвол судьбы?  
\- Ты вот отстал от последних офисных сплетен, - говорит ноль двенадцать, вставая и уходя переодеваться. - А последние офисные сплетни гласят, что я смертельно в нее влюблена. И я, - кричит она из комнаты, - собираюсь подлить масла в огонь.  
\- Подожди, - неуверенно начинает ноль ноль тринадцать, - в кого? О чем ты? В Хозяйку? Ты точно в порядке? - спрашивает он, поднимаясь и заглядывая в дверь.  
\- Все-таки сотрясение, - с сожалением говорит ноль двенадцать. - Жаль, я надеялась, обойдется. Но, только, я все равно пойду. Заберу ее оттуда, отвезу домой. А там уж посмотрим, как сложится. Позвонишь, если вдруг что.  
\- Нет, подожди, - упрямо говорит ноль ноль тринадцать, маяча в дверном проходе. - Я должен понять, это ты сошла с ума, или я сошел с ума?  
\- Никто не сошел с ума, - говорит она, становясь на цыпочки и целуя его в лоб. - Я собираюсь соблазнить твою любимую женщину, потому что на самом деле она не твоя любимая женщина, ведь правда? Ты ее любишь не больше и не меньше, чем всех остальных, так? Я же не разобью твое сердце?  
Ноль ноль тринадцать мотает головой.  
\- Ты невозможна, - говорит он. - Невероятна. Тебя не бывает. Ты - мой воображаемый друг, который должен был испариться, когда мне исполнилось двенадцать. Вы же с ней друг друга не выносите! Ты ее... Тогда, ну... Это из-за нее тебе не дают второй ноль, ты знаешь вообще?  
\- Конечно, - отвечает она, завязывая шарф. - Но какая разница? Какое это имеет отношение к?..

\- Это что, - спрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят хрипло, дрожащими пальцами сковыривая с предплечья никотиновый пластырь, - это ты меня поблагодарить так решила? Так мне не надо такой благодарности триста лет, ты что, свихнулась, что ли? Иди к черту отсюда, мало мне этих болтливых идиоток и их завиральных идей? Я сама домой доеду, не маленькая.  
\- Ты фонишь, - тихо говорит ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят пожимает плечами, отодвигает ее в сторону и идет к стоянке такси, на ходу снимая с пачки прозрачную обертку.


	12. for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health

_2011-03-05_

Марк просыпается и сразу понимает, что квартира пуста. Он протягивает руку, не глядя, шарит по тумбочке, подтягивает к себе очки и записку:

Извини, срочно вызвали на работу, буду поздно.  
Целую.  
К.

И грустный смалик в конце.

"Вся наша жизнь, - с отвращением думает Марк, - в этом проклятом смалике".  
Он снимает очки, поворачивается на бок и еще полчаса не может уснуть.  
Потом он сдается и встает.

В первый раз это случилось во время медового месяца. Впрочем, какого там месяца. Они вымолили по полторы недели отпуска и улетели на Багамы - чтобы вернуться через четыре дня, потому что: "Марк, ну прости, пожалуйста, но ты же все понимаешь, они и отпустили-то меня при условии, что если вдруг что..." - "Что, ну что там могло у них случиться? Что-то взорвалось?.." - "Заменяющий редактор свалился с приступом - кто-то же должен доделать этот проклятый номер!" - "Но как же?.."

Работа, работа, работа, работа. По ночам, по выходным, в праздники. При этом в периоды затишья внезапно ниоткуда возникают свободные дни: два, три. Один раз - целая неделя. Марк в таком случае иногда берет отгулы. Иногда не берет.

В последнее время ему все чаще кажется, что его жизнь превратилась в бесконечную угадайку: сегодня спать одному - или нет? Сегодня позвонят в полночь - или нет? Завтра удастся сходить в театр - съездить в гости к родителям, покататься на лыжах, погулять по парку, - или работа, работа, работа снова будет важнее простых человеческих дел?

В последнее время ему все чаще кажется, что он так больше не может.

День проходит тихо. Марк завтракает, едет в магазин, возвращается, разбирает покупки, смотрит новости, пишет смс: "Я скучаю", - и понимает, что уже и сам не знает, скучает он на самом деле - или нет. Или это просто привычка, правильные слова, больше не имеющие для него никакого смысла.  
Марк обедает, моет посуду, пылесосит, смотрит пару серий их любимого сериала про безумного пришельца, снова и снова спасающего Землю, читает, ложится спать. Ответной смс он не дожидается.

\----  
Ноль сорок два не знает, кого обманывает, себя или Марка.  
Когда они познакомились, начали встречаться, решили жить вместе - ноль сорок два казалось, что вот оно, вот оно. Вон она, возможность жить, как живут нормальные люди. Возможность выбраться из порочного круга, из Офиса, где все всё про всех знают (и, на самом деле, не знают ничего), и все спят со всеми, потому что не могут позволить себе обычных отношений - слишком опасно, слишком много секретов, слишком много работы. Слишком... скучно.  
Ноль сорок два понимает, что долго так продолжаться не может.  
Ноль сорок два приходит домой в половине второго ночи с субботы на воскресенье, тихо-тихо раздевается и ложится в кровать, не потревожив Марка.  
Завтра, скорее всего, удастся остаться дома.  
"Еще один день нормальной жизни, - думает ноль сорок два, и непонятно, молитва это или самоубеждение. - Еще один-два дня. Еще чуть-чуть".


	13. кошки ночью

_2011-03-06_

После двух ночевок на неудобной офисной кушетке она спит всю ночь, весь день и еще полночи, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы сходить в туалет и покурить. В половине второго ее окончательно будит вернувшийся с тусовки Макс. Она накидывает халат и выходит на кухню.  
От Макса пахнет дорогой выпивкой, дешевыми духами и некачественной травкой.  
\- Ну и дрянь же ты куришь, братец, - говорит она, затягиваясь.  
Он сидит за столом напротив нее, расслабленный и улыбающийся.  
\- Дрянь куришь ты, сестрица, - отвечает Макс, шутливо грозя ей пальцем. - Я употребляю только экологически чистый продукт! Гринпис!  
\- Твой пушер тебе продает говно, - безразличным тоном говорит она, - а ты ведешься. Не умеешь отличать хорошее от плохого, лучше совсем завяжи, а то так и травануться недолго. И что я скажу тете Анне?  
\- Ты лучше скажи, - зло говорит он, наклоняясь вперед, - где это ты научилась отличать качественную анашу от некачественной?  
Ему кажется, что он выглядит угрожающе.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят вяло пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня такая работа, братец. Много путешествую, общаюсь с людьми. Вечно узнаю что-то новое.  
\- И что же ты, сестрица, узнала нового в своей последней внезапной командировке?  
"Что белый мокрый песок на бетоне скрипит под стандартными армейскими ботинками совсем не так, как под конверсовскими кедами", - думает ноль ноль пятьдесят.  
\- Что в Глазго красивый закат, - говорит она вслух. - И приличное пиво в аэропорту.


	14. ноль ноль пять скучает

_2011-03-07_

Ноль сорок два и ноль ноль пять выходят покурить. Ноль ноль пять курит, ноль сорок два монотонно жалуется на жизнь.  
Наконец ноль ноль пять не выдерживает:  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, в чем ваша проблема, - говорит она нетерпеливо, - что ты ноешь? Признайся, что ты знаешь, в чем проблема! Посмотри вот на нас с девятнадцатым!  
\- У вас с девятнадцатым все прекрасно, - восклицает ноль сорок два, - потому что вы видитесь в лучшем случае раз в месяц!  
\- У нас с девятнадцатым вовсе не "все прекрасно", но ведь не в этом дело! А в том, что ты ему врешь все время!  
\- Но я же не могу сказать... Не могу!  
\- Но почему? - искренне спрашивает ноль ноль пять.  
Ноль сорок два смотрит на нее с недоумением.

Сразу после перекура ноль ноль пять вызывают к Хозяйке.  
Она входит, по-военному щелкает каблуками, рапортует:  
\- Агент "ноль ноль пять" по вашем приказанию прибыл, босс!  
\- Прекрати кривляться, - устало говорит Хозяйка. - И садись. Что-то ты, я смотрю, разбушевалась в последнее время. Скучаешь?  
Ноль ноль пять садится.  
\- Я сдерживаюсь, - говорит она, смотря на начальницу честными глазами. - Я, правда, сдерживаюсь. Как могу.  
\- Ну, вот расскажет ноль сорок два этому своему Марку? - спрашивает та. - И что мы будем делать?  
\- Не расскажет, - уверенно отвечает ноль ноль пять. - Не расскажет, и они разбегутся еще до конца месяца. Я, конечно, аналитик так себе, но уж на эти вещи чутье у меня хорошее. Но ведь я, правда, скучаю, босс. Мы обе знаем, что я очень хороший спец. Очень хороший. Может быть, из лучших. И я хуевый аналитик, так что здесь я просто просиживаю штаны. Босс, отпустите меня в поле. Хоть куда. Хоть в Бельгию, а? - с надеждой говорит она.  
Хозяйка качает головой.  
\- Ты неаккуратно сработала в Тунисе, - говорит она тоскливо. - У тебя три месяца передержки. Ты же знаешь, это не я решаю.  
\- Неаккуратно? - взрывается ноль ноль пять. - Да эти мудаки и вполовину бы не смогли сработать Тунис так, как я, а решают, что аккуратно, а что нет?  
\- Вот видишь, - спокойно говорит Хозяйка. - Ты нестабильна. Иди на место, и перестань мне тут играть в психоаналитика для коллег. Для этого у меня есть специально обученные люди. И кстати, если ты опять пропустишь сегодня сеанс, то я лично прослежу, чтобы передержку тебе увеличили еще на месяц. Или на два.  
Ноль ноль пять передергивает.  
\- Босс, - говорит она тихо, - не то, чтобы я вам угрожала, но вы понимаете, что я со скуки вполне могу устроить небольшую революцию прямо посередь этого мирного континента?  
\- Можешь, - соглашается Хозяйка. - Но не устроишь. Во-первых, потому что я тебе запрещаю. Во-вторых, потому что я тебе этого не говорила, но завтра твой муж возвращается из командировки.


	15. ноль восемь тоскует

_2011-03-09_

Хозяйка звонит ноль восемь ночью на среду и спрашивает: "Не спишь?"  
"Нет, - отвечает ноль восемь, одной рукой прижимая трубку к уху, а другой пытаясь вырулить из-под невесть откуда взявшегося грузовика. - Еду домой".  
"Где твой отчет за двадцать первое и двадцать восьмое?"  
"Я не прислала за двадцать первое, потому что ждала двадцать восьмого, но за двадцать первое есть у меня в компьютере, а за двадцать восьмое еще нет, потому что нет куска про согласование, а за пятое вообще нет, потому что нет", - говорит ноль восемь, кое-как тормозя на светофоре.  
"Хорошо", - говорит Хозяйка и отключается.  
Ноль восемь едет домой и думает о новом оранжевом пледе, бокале сладкого южноафриканского вина и куске сыра с плесенью.  
Конечно же, сыра с плесенью нет и приходится обойтись обычным, вина есть на треть бокала (было бы больше, но часть она проливает), и только оранжевый плед, будучи оранжевым пледом, не обманывает ее ожиданий.  
Мысль о том, что завтра утром опять в Офис, ноль восемь от себя прогоняет.


	16. пропажа

_2011-03-09_

Утром Хозяйка вызывает ноль восемь к себе и спрашивает:  
\- Кто последним видел ноль ноль семь?  
Ноль восемь переступает с ноги на ногу, вспоминает.  
\- Вы, босс, - говорит она наконец.  
Хозяйка поднимает взгляд от заваленного бумажками стола.  
\- Неправильный ответ, - заявляет она. - Он должен был получить причиндалы.  
\- Он ничего не получал, - уверенно возражает ноль восемь.  
\- Интере-е-есно... - тянет Хозяйка. - А почему ты мне не сообщила?  
\- Во-первых, - отвечает ноль восемь, - я ничего про его задание не знаю. Во-вторых, у него есть свой ствол, и я подумала...  
\- У него нет разрешения, - резко говорит Хозяйка. - На ствол в стране пребывания.  
Ноль восемь поджимает губы.  
\- Босс, - говорит она, - я стесняюсь сказать, но из тех, у кого нет разрешения, оружия в доме не держит только полтинник - у нее даже биты нет. Зато, - улыбается ноль восемь, - говорят, она хорошо управляется со скалкой.  
\- Развели мне тут богадельню, - недовольно заявляет Хозяйка, не поддерживая шутку. - И вообще, почему ты меня зовешь "босс"?  
\- А что, - обиженно спрашивает ноль восемь, - пятой можно, а мне нельзя?  
\- Пятой много чего можно... - задумчиво говорит Хозяйка, снова возвращаясь к своим бумагам.  
Ноль восемь вздыхает.  
\- Я вам еще нужна?  
\- Всегда, - машинально отвечает Хозяйка, потом спохватывается, машет рукой. - Иди, найди мне седьмого. Из-под земли достань, если надо.  
Ноль восемь бубнит что-то про то, что эксгумация трупов не входит в ее должностные обязанности, но когда Хозяйка поднимает голову, чтобы намекнуть, что кое для кого нет такого понятия, как "недолжностные обязанности", ноль восемь в кабинете уже нет.


	17. поиски начинаются

_2011-03-09 - 2011-03-10_

Ноль восемь начинает с простого.  
Всю среду она роется в компьютере ноль ноль семь и перебирает вещи, которые он оставил на работе. Выясняет, что его офисный телефон отключен уже две недели, и никого это, в общем, не волнует. "Богадельня", - бормочет она и прикусывает губу, осознав, что цитирует Хозяйку.  
Наконец она сдает компьютер техотделу для расшифровки почты и уходит домой.  
Утром она сразу идет к ноль двенадцать.  
Та снимает наушники, смотрит с вежливым интересом.  
\- Ты как насчет взлома и проникновения? - спрашивает ноль восемь.  
Ноль двенадцать хищно улыбается.  
\- Я только попудрю носик, - говорит она.

У входа в их небоскреб ноль ноль пятьдесят прощается с Максом.  
\- ...нет, сестрица, - говорит он ей, - я тебя, конечно, понимаю, женщины, которые не работают, быстро становятся курицами...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят хочет сказать, что он только что назвал их матерей курицами, или ляпнуть что-нибудь гадкое про неработающих мужчин (потому что перекладывать бумажки с 9 до 5 - это НЕ работа), но она сдерживается, она же не хочет ссориться. Вернее, ей хочется разборки, но не такой, а чтобы с дракой, чтобы дать кому-нибудь в морду, вцепиться в волосы, а потом...  
Она пропускает длинную Максову тираду мимо ушей и приходит в себя только когда он говорит:  
\- Но эта ваша журналистика!.. Внезапные командировки, по ночам пашете... Зачем тебе это?  
\- Ну, кто-то же должен, - говорит она рассеянно, потом они, наконец, целуются, он ловит такси и уезжает.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят достает сигарету, хлопает себя по карманам, оглядывается.  
Ноль восемь сует ей зажигалку.  
\- Слышала? - спрашивает ноль ноль пятьдесят. Она не удивлена, восьмерка вообще обладает талантом появляться в странных местах в странное время.  
\- Слышала, - кивает ноль восемь. - Знаешь, - говорит она негромко, оглядываясь по сторонам и придвигаясь ближе к ноль ноль пятьдесят, - иногда я думаю, что так лучше, чем как у меня. Сразу после Туниса, прикинь, звонит дед: "Внученька, ну вы молодцы, чисто сработали, расскажи-ка мне подробности!.." Я ему: "Дедушка, у тебя такого допуска нет". Обиделся! Только трубку кладу - мать. "Что-то у вас пятерка халтурит". И это по открытому каналу! Детский сад просто, младшая группа!  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят сама не замечает, как начинает улыбаться.  
\- Тяжела и неказиста, - говорит она. - А представь, как сложно ноль ноль тридцать три!  
Ноль восемь ухмыляется.  
\- На его месте я бы вообще приняла постриг и ушла в монастырь. Он и так старается все время проводить в поле, подальше от матери.  
\- А мы с девками и Максом, пока тебя не было, ходили на шоппинг, - невпопад вспоминает вдруг ноль ноль пятьдесят.  
\- О, - оживляется ноль восемь, - расскажи! Душераздирающее было зрелище?  
\- Я тебе расскажу, - мрачно заявляет невесть откуда взявшаяся ноль двенадцать. - По дороге. В мельчайших подробностях.  
Последнее предложение она цедит сквозь зубы, хватает ноль восемь за руку и тянет в сторону.  
Ноль восемь смотрит на нее изумленно, поворачивается к ноль ноль пятьдесят, виновато пожимает плечами, и они пропадают в плотной толпе прохожих.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят обнаруживает, что так и стоит с сигаретой в одной руке и с чужой зажигалкой в другой, чертыхается, закуривает.


	18. breaking and entering

_2011-03-10_

\- Я была бы тебе очень благодарна, - говорит ноль восемь, снимая последние книги с верхней полки шкафа и слезая с табуретки, - если бы ты исключила меня из ваших семейных разборок с полтинником.  
Ноль двенадцать резко разворачивается, чуть не роняя на пол ноутбук.  
\- У нас ничего нет, - высоким голосом говорит она. - Она меня вообще на дух не переносит, это из-за нее мне не дают второй ноль. Уж кто-кто, а ты-то могла бы поделить офисные сплетни на десять!  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает ноль восемь спокойно, переходя к следующей полке. - Еще я знаю, что ты бы хотела это исправить, но она тебе не дает, - ноль восемь на секунду задумывается, продолжает. - Я не нарочно, но она действительно тебе во всех смыслах не дает. Потому что ты неправильно к этому подходишь, дюжина.  
\- Смотрите, кто заговорил, - фыркает ноль двенадцать, остервенело клацая по клавишам. - Человек без личной жизни дает советы по семейному счастью?  
\- Ты к ней подкатила, - говорит ноль восемь, - сразу после того, как она вытащила тринадцатого. Сложно сказать, что именно ты ей предложила, но она дала тебе от ворот поворот. И, если ты вежливо попросишь, то я скажу тебе, почему.  
Ноль двенадцать сглатывает, аккуратно отставляет ноутбук в сторону, пристально смотрит на ноль восемь.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Там не было камер, я проверяла сама.  
Ноль восемь встряхивает очередную книгу, кладет ее на пол, садится рядом, обняв колени.  
\- Вы все думаете, - говорит она, - что я приношу Хозяйке тапочки и кофе в постель, и тем ценна.  
\- А на самом деле?..  
\- А на самом деле должен быть кто-то, кто понимает, что творится в нашем маленьком зоопарке. У Хозяйки нет на это ни времени, ни сил.  
Ноль двенадцать задумывается.  
\- Хозяйка дала по мозгам пятой сразу после того, как ты вернулась.  
Ноль восемь пожимает плечами, потягивается, ложится на спину.  
\- В Офисе промывать сотрудникам мозги, чтоб ты знала, можно только мне, Хозяйке и собственно психоаналитикам. Но уж никак не стерве, повернутой на манипуляциях и контроле.  
\- Зачем ты мне-то это все рассказываешь? Не боишься, что я растреплю?  
\- Кто бы тебе еще поверил. А вообще - ты мне нравишься, - говорит ноль восемь, широко улыбаясь. - Нет, не в этом смысле. И я, может, хочу, чтобы все были счастливы, даже в таком сумасшедшем доме, как Офис.  
\- И?..  
\- Ну что, рассказать? - ноль восемь встает, внимательно рассматривает пустой книжный шкаф и переходит к ящикам письменного стола.  
\- Расскажи, - выдыхает наконец ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль восемь выпрямляется, вытягивает правую руку.  
\- А, - говорит она, загибая мизинец. - ты подошла к ней в неудачное время. Никогда нельзя трогать человека после дебрифинга. Человек после дебрифинга, - продолжает ноль восемь назидательно, - довольно редко чувствует себя человеком, чаще - половой тряпкой. В лучшем случае ему можно предложить чаю, кофе и лечь поспать. И уж никак не пиво, водку и потрахаться.  
\- Ты-то откуда знаешь? - с подозрением спрашивает ноль двенадцать. - У тебя и трупов-то нет в анамнезе, я уж не говорю про то, что ты и пистолет зарядить не сумеешь.  
Ноль восемь зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью с загнутым пальцем.  
\- Твои оскорбления некреативны и неоригинальны.  
\- Да это не оскорбления, а констатация факта!  
\- Для того, чтобы знать что-то, вовсе не обязательно это что-то испытывать на себе, - еще более назидательным тоном говорит ноль восемь. - Впрочем, вам, людям действия, этого никогда не понять, но это неважно, так что просто поверь мне на слово. Мне можно продолжать?  
Ноль двенадцать неуверенно кивает.  
\- Бэ, - говорит ноль восемь, загибая безымянный палец, - вы слишком похожи с братом, даже сейчас, когда не особо стараетесь. Ты не представляешь себе, как это выносит мозг неподготовленному человеку.  
\- Ну почему же, - задумчиво тянет ноль двенадцать, - очень даже... Погоди, - перебивает она сама себя, - что значит, "сейчас не стараетесь"? Откуда ты...  
Ноль восемь вздыхает.  
\- Да-да, - говорит она, - кофе и тапочки в постель. И никто ничего никогда не замечает... Ладно, вэ! Два нуля пятьдесят никогда в жизни не была влюблена в женщину. На фоне ее отношений с тринадцатым и упомянутого мною ранее пункта "бэ" - можешь себе представить степень ее замешательства.  
Ноль двенадцать прикрывает глаза на три секунды, говорит:  
\- Признайся, ты ведь это только что, вот прямо сейчас придумала.  
Ноль восемь смотрит на нее, прищурившись, потом резко отворачивается и склоняется над письменным столом.  
\- Да, - говорит она твердо, - да, я это только что придумала, просто чтобы тебя поддеть. Заканчивай уже с этой железкой и иди в спальню, покопайся там. Мы же не можем весь день тут провести, у меня еще есть дела. Кофеварка в Офисе что-то сбоит.


	19. рабочая группа

_2011-03-11_

Естественно, в квартире ноль ноль семь они ничего не находят. Но в пятницу ноль восемь возвращают его рабочий ноутбук, она читает почту от корки до корки и немедленно идет к Хозяйке.  
Та выслушивает ее, снимает трубку, говорит: "Зайди ко мне сейчас".  
Входит ноль ноль пять.  
\- Садитесь обе, - резко говорит Хозяйка. - Расскажи ей.  
Ноль восемь начинает:  
\- Ноль ноль семь пропал с радара 25 февраля. За день до этого он отправил с рабочей почты на больше не существующий адрес gmail не зашифрованное письмо с координатами встречи ноль ноль тринадцать в Хельсинки. Известно, что потом произошло с ноль ноль тринадцать, но совершенно непонятно, что дальше делает ноль ноль семь. В почте больше ничего нет.  
\- Не зашифрованное? - переспрашивает ноль ноль пять.  
Ноль восемь кивает.  
Она практически видит, как ноль ноль пять просчитывает варианты, откидывает наименее вероятные, выбирает основные. Блеф? Двойной блеф? Тройной блеф?  
Ноль восемь не завидует. Просто иногда ей тоже хочется уметь - так.  
\- Сдал он тринадцатого, это понятно. Но и сообщение оставил нам нарочно - это тоже понятно.  
\- Зачем? - не выдерживает ноль восемь. - Поглумиться?  
\- Дура, - добродушно отвечает ноль ноль пять. - Знаешь что, сделай-ка мне кофе, пожалуйста.  
Ноль восемь переводит взгляд на Хозяйку. Та прикрывает глаза.  
Ноль восемь выходит.  
\- Нет, босс, - говорит ноль ноль пять задумчиво, - я, конечно, знаю, чья она дочь, но вообще-то...  
\- Ты продолжай, продолжай, - нетерпеливо говорит Хозяйка. - Кадровые вопросы оставь мне, будь так любезна.  
\- Ну, я еще посмотрю на письмо, но вот что точно понятно - он хочет, чтобы мы его нашли.  
\- Но тринадцатого он сдал?  
\- Тринадцатого он сдал, - кивает ноль ноль пять. - Причем демонстративно - открытым письмом. Ну, набивал себе цену.  
\- И заодно показал нам цену нашей системы безопасности, - задумчиво говорит Хозяйка.  
Поворачивается к вошедшей ноль восемь, объявляет:  
\- Будете работать вместе. И вызывай ноль двадцать из отпуска.  
Ноль восемь вручает ноль ноль пять кружку, смотрит в пол.  
\- Что, прямо сейчас?  
\- Да, - твердо говорит Хозяйка. - Немедленно. И если я вдруг услышу из вашего угла только намек на какую-нибудь разборку, выяснять, кто прав, не буду. Получите обе.  
\- Все трое? - уточняет ноль восемь.  
\- Нет, - твердо говорит Хозяйка. - Обе-две. А кто обидит ноль двадцать...  
\- Дураков нет, - смеется ноль ноль пять, подхватывает ноль восемь под руку и выметается из кабинета.  
Хозяйка мрачно улыбается.


	20. сеанс воспоминаний

_2011-03-12 (а также немного 2011-02-25 и весны 2000)_

Ноль ноль пятьдесят проходит маршрут на три с половиной секунды медленнее, чем ноль ноль девятнадцать, сдает пистолет и выбирается во внутренний дворик, покурить. Ноль ноль девятнадцать выходит следом, убирая браунинг в кобуру, неодобрительно смотрит на сигарету.  
\- Пятерка говорит, пока меня не было, вы тут развлекали какого-то твоего родственника.  
\- Кузена, - отвечает ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Сходили по магазинам, всего-то, а обсуждают уже две недели, как будто мы его изнасиловали всей толпой, а потом съели. Воистину, Офис - сборище скучающих сплетников.  
Ноль ноль девятнадцать пожимает плечами.  
\- Новые люди - всегда новые люди. Даже если если этого нового человека никто в глаза не видел, кроме тебя, пятерки и дюжины.  
\- Я думала, - признается ноль ноль пятьдесят, - я ее убью. Ноль двенадцать, в смысле. Решила вспомнить, как мы познакомились. Брат, конечно, не будь дурак, потребовал, чтобы она все рассказала в подробностях. А как расскажешь-то?  
Ноль ноль девятнадцать еще раз пожимает плечами и говорит:  
\- Ладно, я - в душ.  
\- Я еще побегаю, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, но никуда не идет.  
Докуривает и вспоминает.

Весной двухтысячного ноль пятьдесят исполняется двадцать семь. Следующим утром она наконец-то выполняет все нормативы, которые обязательны для получения второго нуля. Вечером Хозяин пересылает ей две фотографии и аудиофайл с припиской: "Зайдешь потом ко мне".  
Фотография, датированная мартом девяносто пятого года, - скан некачественного полароидовского отпечатка. На ней мальчик и девочка лет 13-14, очень похожие друг на друга.  
Впрочем, чем больше она вглядывается в фотографию, тем больше ей кажется, что они не столько по-настоящему одинаковы, сколько хотят, чтобы окружающие в это верили. У них идентичные прически, родинки на правой щеке ("Мальчик и девочка, вроде, не бывают близнецами, - думает ноль пятьдесят, - значит, у кого-то нарисованная"), и они оба прищуривают левый глаз.  
"Странно, - думает ноль пятьдесят, - в таком возрасте они должны скорее ненавидеть друг друга".  
Она открывает второй файл.  
Это черно-белый кадр с камеры наружного наблюдения. Изображение нечеткое, видны две темные фигуры с закрытыми лицами. Дата в углу: "31.12.1999". Ноль пятьдесят смутно помнит какой-то шум, не имевший отношения к Офису. Она быстро запускает поиск - ну, точно. Это новогодняя кража из Ашмольена, Сезанн, - наверняка работа на заказ. Ребятам должно быть лет по девятнадцать, может быть, двадцать - из молодых да ранних.  
Она на секунду задумывается, могут ли на фотографии быть не те же люди, что на предыдущей. Если так - она не готова сделать вообще никаких выводов. Нельзя строить теорию при отсутствии фактов.  
Ноль пятьдесят хмурится и включает звук.

_\- Весною двухтысячного мы впервые встретились, - живо рассказывает ноль двенадцать Максу. - Мы с братцем тогда работали в конкурирующей фирме, но наши интересы с твоей сестрой не пересекались - новости культуры был наш конек. Она-то всегда была по политике..._

Откуда взялись фотографии и эта запись разговора с клиентом, ноль пятьдесят так никогда и не узнает. Очевидно, что в паре ведет девушка. Очевидно... Так же, как очевидно их идеальное мнимое внешнее сходство.  
Ноль пятьдесят переслушивает еще раз, и еще раз, и идет в кабинет Хозяина.  
\- Ребяткам, - говорит Хозяин, - поступило предложение, от которого они не смогли отказаться. Если обычно нас мало волнуют такие одиночки, то в данный момент, скажу тебе честно, я обеспокоен.  
(Когда в августе девяносто восьмого обвалился русский финансовый рынок, Хозяин был всего лишь впечатлен)  
Ноль пятьдесят ставит запись, проигрывает ее до середины, останавливает.  
\- У них должен быть какой-то способ... обмена информацией. Она странно говорит - паузы все в неправильных местах. Это не акцент, не особенность речи. Она ждет его реакции.  
Хозяин резко кивает.  
\- Найди мне их, полтинник. Найди мне их, получишь второй нолик.

_\- И вот - наше первое задание в новой сфере, политическое интервью! Я с диктофоном наперевес, братец с фотоаппаратом... - яростно жестикулирует ноль двенадцать. - Он лучший фотограф, чем я, ты знаешь, хотя я тоже ничего, но мне сейчас не дают... Ну, в общем, мы уже готовимся зажечь - и тут появляется твоя сестра! И два фотографа при ней, прикинь?_

За три дня ноль пятьдесят собирает два профайла, потом тратит еще два дня на то, чтобы понять, где и как лучше всего (безопаснее, эффективнее, проще) будет "взять" близнецов, наконец пишет отчет и уже собирается пойти покурить и, может быть, даже что-нибудь съесть, как Хозяин огорошивает ее:  
\- Будешь отвечать за операцию.  
Потом говорили, что, хотя документы еще не были окончательно оформлены, нужно было все равно взять беретту, что идея отправиться безоружной на встречу с молодыми отморозками изначально была идиотской, что даже два мордоворота не могут быть гарантией безопасности... Много всего ей потом говорили, но как-то уж так случилось, что, хотя она всегда была готова нарушать любые правила ради Офиса, нарушать собственно офисные правила у нее никогда не получалось.

_\- В общем, - продолжает ноль двенадцать угрюмо, - поле битвы осталось за твоей сестрой, Макс! Она в детстве тоже была такая упертая? Ну, мы не то, чтобы прямо сдались без боя, хотя мой братец и опустил руки при виде превосходящих сил противника, но я!.. - ноль двенадцать счастливо улыбается, расцветая. - Я готова была защищать наше интервью до последней капли крови, веришь? О, я была блистательна и прекрасна! В общем и целом мы произвели такое благоприятное впечатление, что на следующий день нам поступило предложение, от которого мы настолько не смогли отказаться, что так до сих пор тут все вместе и работаем!_

Когда ноль ноль пятьдесят наконец-то более-менее приходит в себя, и Хозяин навещает ее в госпитале и радует пополнением в офисном семействе, она только поджимает губы и говорит упрямо:  
\- Если вы дадите этой психопатке оружие, я увольняюсь.

Вообще-то, никогда это так не работает. Офисное начальство потому и является офисным начальством, что никакие угрозы, уговоры, жалобы и просьбы на него не действуют.

Однако получить второй ноль дюжине за десять лет так и не удается.


	21. прибытие кавалерии

_2011-03-13_

Ноль двадцать возвращается из отпуска злой, по меткому замечанию ноль ноль пять, как три заплаканных крокодила. Отпускает секретарю пошлый комплимент, посылает ноль ноль пять в жопу в ответ на приветствие и говорит ноль восемь: "Мне черный с сахаром. Два куска".  
Ноль ноль пять ржет в голос.  
Ноль восемь хмурится и говорит: "Извинись перед Дианой".  
Ноль двадцать распахивает дверь.  
\- Диана! - орет он на весь Офис. - У тебя вовсе даже нормальная задница! Извини меня, дорогуша, я старый пень, мне девушки не дают!  
Диана краснеет, потом бледнеет, ноль ноль пять давится смехом, ноль восемь тяжело вздыхает и швыряет в него толстой папкой.  
Ноль двадцать листает бумажки, включает компьютер, некоторое время читает что-то с экрана, потом спрашивает:  
\- У тебя у деда какой допуск?  
\- Обычный, - поджав губы, говорит ноль восемь. - Пенсионерский. А что?  
\- Жалко, - отвечает ноль двадцать. - Есть у меня подозрение, что это какие-то еще тех времен друзья.  
\- Дедовы друзья протухли одновременно с холодной войной, - резко говорит ноль восемь. - Пойду кофе сварю.  
\- Мне? - с надеждой спрашивает ноль двадцать.  
\- Нет, - раздраженно отвечает ноль восемь, выходя. - Диане.  
Ноль двадцать какое-то время щелкает клавишами, потом откидывается на спинку стула, говорит в пространство:  
\- Не понимаю, что она тут делает. У тебя есть идеи?  
\- Вроде, стучит Хозяйке, - задумчиво говорит ноль ноль пять. - Хотя я иногда думаю...  
Ноль восемь входит с подносом.  
\- ...что если бы меня наши доморощенные шутнички доставали так же, как седьмого, - продолжает ноль ноль пять практически без паузы, - то я бы тоже свинтила.  
\- Не пошутишь - так можно удавиться тут работать, - заявляет ноль двадцать, хватая самую большую кружку. - Черт, горячо!..  
\- Сегодня сорок второму опять полотенце на стол подложили, - рассеянно говорит ноль восемь. - Что-нибудь вычитал?  
\- Вычитал, - улыбается ноль двадцать. - А что говорят нам камеры наружного наблюдения и пограничный контроль?  
Ноль восемь вздыхает.  
\- Камеры заставляют пожалеть, что мы не в Лондоне. А пограничный контроль тупит, как обычно.  
\- Так какие идеи-то? - нетерпеливо спрашивает ноль ноль пять.  
\- Идеи две. Восьмерка звонит деду и тщательно, но без выхода за пределы допустимого, расспрашивает его про скандал на Кубе в восемьдесят восьмом. Ты звонишь в Иерусалим... Нет, в Тель-Авив, и выясняешь, не было ли у них гостей за прошлые две недели.  
Ноль восемь достает из кармана мобильник, ноль ноль пять садится к стационарному аппарату.  
\- А ты сам-то? - уточняет ноль восемь.  
\- А я буду спокойно пить свой кофе. Кофе ты, деточка, варишь - обалдеть и не жить! Только в девяносто пятом в Словакии доводилось мне...  
Ноль восемь закатывает глаза и нажимает на кнопку звонка.


	22. к земле обетованной

_2011-03-14_

\- Я не понимаю, - спрашивает ноль восемь, - почему как в Тель-Авив - так я?  
\- Потому что ты очень милая, - говорит ноль ноль пять.  
\- Должна же и от тебя быть польза, - одновременно с ней говорит ноль двадцать.  
Они переглядываются, начинают ржать.  
Ноль восемь морщит нос.  
\- Все бы вам хаханьки, - говорит она с отвращением. - Насколько я знаю, еще никому в Тель-Авиве не помогало быть "очень милым".  
\- Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, - назидательно говорит ноль ноль пять.  
\- На эту тему, кстати, есть отличный анекдот... - начинает ноль двадцать.  
Ноль восемь стонет.  
\- Где. Мое. Такси? - спрашивает она. - Я уже готова. Я готова! Хоть в Тель-Авив, хоть куда!..  
\- Так что, анекдот слушать не будем? - невинным тоном говорит ноль двадцать.  
Ноль восемь кидает в него дыроколом. Конечно, промахивается.

Ноль ноль сорок четыре нерадостно думает о том, что скоро ехать в аэропорт, встречать гостью.  
В голове у него всплывают строчки:  
 _drive dumb mankind dizzy with haranguing  
-you are deafened every mother's son-  
all is merely talk which isn't singing  
and all talking's to oneself alone_

_but the very song of (as mountains  
feel and lovers) singing is silence_


	23. War has no haunt...

_2011-03-15_

Ноль двенадцать появляется, когда ноль ноль тринадцать от скуки уже готов стрелять по стенам. Он сомневается, что ее соседи это одобрят.  
Она падает на диван, говорит:  
\- В Офисе тоска-а-а-а...  
Он садится рядом, пихает ее в бок.  
\- Рассказывай давай. Что там у вас с полтинником?  
\- Полная херня у нас, братик, с полтинником, - задумчиво отвечает она, ероша ему волосы. - Полная нечеловеческая херня. Восьмерка считает, что у нее кризис сексуальной идентификации.  
\- Ась? - переспрашивает ноль ноль тринадцать.  
\- Во-во, - говорит ноль двенадцать, - какой может быть кризис, в ее-то годы, с ее-то опытом? Но в целом я могу подождать, правда же? Как ты считаешь?  
Брат приобнимает ее за плечи, улыбается.  
\- Ты же упрямая, - говорит он. - Ты круче, чем любой кризис идентификации. Расскажи, что там в Офисе.  
\- В Офисе тоска-а-а-а... - повторяет ноль двенадцать. - Всех Хозяйка разогнала, кого на Ближний Восток, кого на Дальний. Одни убогие тут, типа меня.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать хмыкает.  
\- Ну а что? Остался страдалец сорок второй со своим бессменным полотенцем и долготерпеливым Марком. Осталась пятерка, которая скоро со скуки тоже продаст нас кому-нибудь. Двадцатый вышел из отпуска раньше времени - я думала, убьет кого. Даже восьмерку - и ту заслали к друзьям-евреям.  
\- В Тель-Авив? - ноль ноль тринадцать морщит лоб. - Что там?  
\- Ну, - машет рукой ноль двенадцать, - это, конечно, тайна и бла-бла-бла, но мы потеряли ноль ноль семь.  
\- Как, опять?  
Ноль двенадцать бьет его по плечу.  
\- Прекрати, это не смешно! Есть мнение, что он что-то оставил сорок четвертому.  
\- Вот я восьмерке-то не завидую, - задумчиво говорит ноль ноль тринадцать.  
Ноль двенадцать смотрит на часы.  
\- Как раз приземляется, по-моему.

Первое, что замечает ноль восемь, - черный телефон в руках у встречающего. Тонкие пальцы мечутся по клавишам.  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре машет рукой, приглашая ее следовать за собой. Взгляд от экрана он не поднимает.  
Ноль восемь не может удержаться:  
\- Вы знаете, Доктор Кто вот тоже спас мир с помощью блэкберри.  
За эту глупость ее, наконец, удостаивают взглядом.  
\- Это, я полагаю, была шутка? - вежливо осведомляется ноль ноль сорок четыре. - Я прошу прощения, я плохо разбираюсь в массовой культуре.  
\- Шутка, да, - кивает ноль восемь. - Знаете, великий учитель мудрости как-то сказал: "Не пошутишь - и не весело".  
"Боже, - думает она, - что я несу?"  
"Неожиданно, - думает ноль ноль сорок четыре. - Что она несет?"  
Он резко разворачивается и быстрым шагом идет к машине, оглянувшись только один раз, чтобы проверить, что ноль восемь не отстает.  
Ноль восемь неловко тащит за собой подпрыгивающий на стыках пола чемоданчик и мысленно обзывает себя идиоткой.  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре думает:  
 _...except the heart,  
Which envy haunts, and hate, and fear,  
And malice, and ambition, near  
The haunt of love._


	24. dance me to the end of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning: shameless fluff! since our heros are so cute together)

_2011-03-15_  
Весь день ноль восемь в основном молчит и только таскается за ноль ноль сорок четыре как привязанная, пока он перемещается по городу по своему обычному маршруту.  
" _Eve:_ \- думает ноль ноль сорок четыре где-то в середине дня, - _beautiful woman --_  
 _I have seen her_  
 _when she was so handsome_  
 _equally positive in demanding a commotion_  
 _and in stipulating quiet"_  
Ужинают они в "Рафаэле".  
Ноль восемь смотрит на лежащий рядом с чужой тарелкой блэкберри и думает: "Как ему, наверное, все время одиноко".  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре думает:  
 _If you ever find_  
 _yourself, some where_  
 _lost and surrounded_  
 _by enemies_  
 _who won't let you_  
 _speak in your own language_  
Телефон звонит.  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре что-то говорит в трубку на иврите, затем резко поднимается.  
\- Прошу прощения, вынужден вас покинуть. Я вызову вам такси. На завтра машина в аэропорт уже заказана.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит ноль восемь, вымученно улыбаясь.  
Уходя, он думает:  
 _probably take you several hundred years_  
 _to get_  
 _out!_  
Сразу после его ухода она получает смс:  
 _Don't worry, don't worry, you'll get home_  
 _Just remember to keep the river on the right._  
Ноль восемь смеется и спокойно едет в отель.  
" _You can hear the boats go by,_ \- пишет она перед сном, - _You can spend the night forever" >_


	25. waiting for the miracle

_2011-03-16_  
Ноль восемь открывает чемодан и сумку, чтобы дать возможность пограничнику убедиться в том, что она не везет ничего предосудительного.  
Гигантская косметичка занимает полчемодана, во второй половине ютятся смена белья, две блузки, куртка и черный костюм в черную полоску. Улетает она в джинсах и футболке.  
В сумке паспорт, кошелек, макбук, телефон, три зарядки, ключи от квартиры, четыре флэшки, переносной жесткий диск, фотоаппарат и еще куча мусора, о котором ноль восемь предпочитает не думать. На вопрос, сама ли она она собирала багаж, ноль восемь отвечает утвердительно.  
В Офисе ноль восемь коротко отчитывается Хозяйке, сдает кажущуюся пустой флэшку технарям, вызвав у них приступ нездорового оживления, и идет к кофеварке. Все это время с ее лица не сходит дурацкая полуулыбка, от которой она бы и хотела избавиться, но не может. А все потому, что, включив телефон сразу после приземления, она получает смс:  
 _Late August, given heavy rain and sun  
For a full week, the blackberries would ripen._  
И отвечает:  
 _I know it must have hurt you,  
it must have hurt your pride  
to have to stand beneath my window  
with your bugle and your drum_  
Ноль ноль пять пихает ноль двадцать локтем под ребро, спрашивает шепотом: "А что это с нашей девочкой?"  
Ноль двадцать задумчиво чешет затылок, отвечает угрюмо:  
\- Если это то, о чем я думаю, ее мать оторвет мне голову.  
\- Почему тебе? - с живым интересом спрашивает ноль ноль пять, не переставая краем глаза наблюдать за ноль восемь.  
\- Ну, - рассудительно говорит ноль двадцать, - кому-то же придется пострадать за это. Ее саму мать, конечно, тоже приложит, потому что она безумная мамаша. Но ведь этого недостаточно. Его она не тронет, потому что... Ну, в общем, ты понимаешь. Кто остается? Отец? Старо и безрадостно. Так что я.  
\- Да, - соглашается ноль ноль пять со знанием дела, - с бывших мужей всегда повышенный спрос, это правда.


	26. без комментариев

_2011-03-16_

Ноль ноль сорок четыре получает смс, думает: "Нет, невозможно, что за безумная идея!.." - и сдается через пять часов, двадцать три минуты и двенадцать секунд, умудрившись за это время впервые за восемь лет, два месяца и три дня отправить письмо с орфографической ошибкой.  
В момент его капитуляции ничего не происходит, хотя, как думает он угрюмо, если бы вокруг был диснеевский фильм, то непременно запели бы птицы, замелькали бы по экрану разноцветные бабочки, солнце засветило бы ярче (хотя, впрочем, куда уж ярче).  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре дорабатывает очередное письмо (неявная угроза, щедро сдобренная восхвалениями и красочными обещаниями, все строго в соответствии с тонкими восточными традициями), вычитывает и одобряет три финансовых отчета и заворачивает еще два и только после этого пишет:  
 _"Sunshine deserts or alters the tops of the grasses  
subtly, with each changing breeze, as the shadows require --  
dark, but not black, like your hair; and each instant  
some auburn-browed woman appears, you re-enter my mind."_

Ноль восемь проверяет рабочую почту, получает письмо, открывает его и, прочитав, проливает кофе на секретные документы.


	27. повторенье - мать ученья

_2011-03-17_

Ноль сорок два и ноль восемь выходят покурить. Поскольку ноль восемь бросила еще летом, они не курят.  
Ноль сорок два жалуется на жизнь, ноль восемь слушает.  
\- Ты понимаешь, - говорит она в конце концов, - что хуже уже быть не может?  
Ноль сорок два пожимает плечами.  
\- Так ты мне поверь, - продолжает ноль восемь, - не может у вас быть хуже. В связи с этим предлагаю тебе не идиотничать, а поговорить с ним честно.  
Ноль сорок два хмурится.  
\- Ты думаешь?..  
\- Уверена.  
\- Ну... - тянет ноль сорок два.  
\- Слушай, - нетерпеливо говорит ноль восемь, - ты же хочешь жить, как люди? Если так, скажи ему правду. Либо вы, как люди, будете жить, либо, как люди, разбежитесь уже. Сколько можно пилить кошке хвост по частям?  
Они входят в здание, и ноль восемь неуверенно спрашивает:  
\- А что... А какой у нас прогноз по Японии?  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать, - отвечает ноль сорок два.


	28. хаг пурим самеах

_2011-03-20_  
Ноль восемь твердо намерена выспаться. Она выключает все будильники, зашторивает окно в спальне, подумывает отрубить и личный мобильник тоже, но, конечно, забывает.  
Рано утром ее будит телефонный звонок.  
\- Да, дедушка, - говорит ноль восемь в трубку фальшиво-бодрым голосом, - я тебя тоже поздравляю! Не болей!  
Больше уснуть не удается.

Ноль двадцать почти уверен, что все понял правильно, но не спешит с отчетом до тех пор, пока не получает результаты расшифровки тель-авивской флэшки. Прочитав все файлы, он идет к Хозяйке.  
\- Все-таки Китай, - грустно говорит она, выслушав его. - Когда они уже угомонятся?  
\- Все еще только начинается, - отвечает ноль двадцать, - и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я поговорил с парой старых друзей - если ты пошлешь сорок четвертого, его пропустят где надо и куда надо.  
Хозяйка вздыхает.  
\- Только его?  
\- Во-первых, - рассудительно говорит ноль двадцать, - тебе все равно больше некого. Во-вторых, его знают. Я тебе пришлю сейчас подробности.  
Хозяка невесело смеется, машет рукой, отпуская его, и звонит ноль восемь.  
\- Соедини меня с ноль ноль сорок четыре через полтора часа, - приказывает она. - Только не с этого его навороченного мобильного, а через нормальную офисную линию. Мне нужен закрытый канал.

Ноль восемь очень хочет сказать Хозяйке, что блэкберри сорок четвертого безопаснее, чем любая офисная линия, но вовремя прикусывает язык. В некоторых вещах Хозяйка непозволительно старомодна, но указывать на это - совершенно точно не дело ноль восемь.  
Она глубоко вздыхает и набирает Тель-Авив.

Ноль ноль сорок четыре ненавидит шумные праздники и поэтому твердо решает остаться дома. Все дела, которые требуют его личного присутствия в городе потерпят до завтра (да и дел-то таких не слишком много), а самое срочное и важное вполне можно решить по почте.  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре заваривает зеленый чай с жасмином и принимается за работу. В этот момент звонит ноль восемь.  
Он выслушивает ее, кивает, говорит: "Я все понял, буду", - и отключается, не попрощавшись.  
Выходя из дома, он думает:  
 _Lovers all are soldiers, and Cupid has his campaigns_  
И набирает:  
 _pity this busy monster, mankind,  
not._  
И получает ответ:  
 _не забывай никогда,  
как хлещет в пристань вода,  
и как воздух упруг -  
как спасительный круг_  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре идет по празднующему Тель-Авиву в офис. Вокруг снуют люди в карнавальных масках, пробегает девочка с кошачьими ушами, кто-то дудит в рожок. Ноль ноль сорок четыре думает:  
 _Have you isolated  
Your rage?  
. . . and what route have  
you designated_

_to dispose of it?_

_How often do you / in a day /_

_fear  
losing it all?_

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Хозяйка, - сколько всего на тебе завязано - там, где ты есть сейчас. Но, во-первых, мне больше некого послать. Во-вторых, тебя знают.  
\- О да, - соглашается ноль ноль сорок четыре, поджимая губы. - Вы мне обещали, шеф, что я больше не полевой игрок. То, что я сейчас делаю...  
\- Ты передашь в Офис, - перебивает Хозяйка. - Мы тут не идиоты, справимся. Там, куда я тебя посылаю, ты нужнее. В конце концов, если уж совсем начистоту, - ты же знаешь ноль ноль семь. Если кто-то сможет заставить его прекратить этот балаган...  
\- Вы обещали, - тихо повторяет ноль ноль сорок четыре.  
\- Я ничего не могу поделать, - отвечает Хозяйка. - Мне очень жаль. Ты нам нужен.  
\- Очень хорошо, - говорит ноль ноль сорок четыре. - Я передаю дела и выезжаю.

Перед тем, как выключить телефон и оставить его на столе в офисе, ноль ноль сорок четыре пишет сообщение, не имеющее никакого отношения к политике на Ближнем Востоке.

Ноль восемь одновременно получает два письма.  
Первое - от Хозяйки, с новым распределением обязанностей на время отстутствия ноль ноль сорок четыре.  
Второе - личное:  
 _In one year they sent a million fighters forth  
South and North,  
And they built their gods a brazen pillar high  
As the sky  
Yet reserved a thousand chariots in full force—  
Gold, of course.  
O heart! oh blood that freezes, blood that burns!  
Earth’s returns  
For whole centuries of folly, noise and sin!  
Shut them in,  
With their triumphs and their glories and the rest!  
"Love is best,_" - думает она. - "God help us, but _love is best_ "


	29. что ты делаешь там, сорок восемь рабочих часов?..

_2011-03-21_

Утром в понедельник ноль сорок два будит Марка еще до рассвета.  
\- Марк, - говорит он, - нам... Нам надо поговорить. Это очень важно.  
Марк трет заспанные глаза, приподнимается на локте, смотрит на него.  
\- Ну, говори.  
Марк думает: "Может и лучше, что он это начал, а не я. Так же проще, правда?" В груди у него ноет.  
\- Я не рассказывал тебе всего... Всей правды.  
"Ничего себе", - думает Марк.  
\- Так это не только работа? - спрашивает он хрипло. - Вот уж не ожидал...  
\- Нет, подожди, - торопливо перебивает его ноль сорок два, - в том-то и дело, что это работа, я должен тебе сказать...  
На работу ноль сорок два приходит с получасовым опозданием, с фонарем под глазом, но такой счастливый, каким его не видели уже полгода.  
\- Вообще-то я не люблю ошибаться, - говорит ноль ноль пять, - но в данном случае...  
\- Заметь, - заявляет ноль двенадцать, - если бы он был женщиной, ты бы уже вопила про насилие в семье. Вот они, двойные стандарты!  
Ноль ноль пять фыркает.  
\- Покажи мне тут женщину, которая бы довела до такого?


	30. ненадежность энергоснабжения

_2011-03-23_  
Вообще-то это совершенно не их дело, есть армия, есть полиция, есть масса специальных подразделений, есть, в конце концов, _родные братья_ Офиса, которые как раз и должны разрешать подобные кризисы внутри страны... Но Хозяйка вылавливает из лихорадочной, невнятной телефонной скороговорки мэра слова “станция” и “заложники” в одном предложении и в очередной раз думает, что организовывать Офис в городе рядом с атомной электростанцией было не очень хорошей идеей.  
\- Хорошо. Но если хоть слово попадет в газеты... - говорит она.  
\- Ты с ума сошла, - шипит он.

Так вот и получается, что ноль двенадцать впервые за одиннадцать лет официально берет в руки не тренировочный ствол (“Не подумай лишнего, - комментирует Хозяйка, - просто кроме тебя, тринадцатого и полтинника послать все равно некого, к твоему нулю это никакого отношения не имеет”), и они, как заявляет ноль ноль пять, “выходят на тропу войны”.  
Брат получает задачу и, чуть прихрамывая, направляется куда-то вправо, растворяясь в сложных предрассветных тенях.  
От ноль ноль пятьдесят ноль двенадцать не отходит ни на шаг.

И так получается, что, когда все заканчивается, они остаются вдвоем под выщербленной стеной электростанции.  
\- Это ничего... Это даже неплохо, потому что тебе... Тебе дадут второй ноль, - бормочет ноль ноль пятьдесят. - Это ведь из-за меня...  
\- Шшш... - шепчет ноль двенадцать. - Тихо, тихо, - она гладит ноль пятьдесят по липким волосам, другой рукой вытирает мокрые щеки. - Мне нахуй не нужен этот ноль, мне ты нужна, дура, зачем мне этот ноль!  
\- Это ведь я сказала Хозяину... - продолжает ноль ноль пятьдесят чуть слышно. - Я тогда сказала... Только через мой труп этой психопатке...  
Ноль двенадцать смеется и плачет одновременно.  
\- Никаких трупов, - говорит она, - ты меня слышишь, идиотка, никаких трупов, сейчас тебя подлатают, будешь как новенькая, только не умирай! Не умирай, пожалуйста, а то останусь я тут с нулем... - она спотыкается, со свистом втягивает воздух, дергает ноль ноль пятьдесят за волосы. - Только не засыпай, слышишь? Нельзя спать, не спи, не умирай, не смей!  
Вдали раздается вой сирен.

Ноль ноль пятьдесят на секунду, видимо, отрубается, потому что когда она снова открывает глаза, над ней не ноль двенадцать, а ноль ноль тринадцать. Это почему-то так смешно, что ноль ноль пятьдесят захлебывается кровью и смехом и кашляет, кашляет, кашляет.  
\- Вы... так похожи... - наконец шепчет она. - Так похожи... Ты мне всегда нравился, ты такой правильный... правильный мальчик... Но только... твоя сестрица, твоя истеричка... я бы за нее...

И это так смешно, что ноль двенадцать смеется, даже когда ее отодвигают в сторону деловитые медики, когда невесть откуда появляется ноль восемь и закутывает ее в одеяло, когда ноль ноль пятьдесят увозят в больницу, а ее саму - в Офис, когда ноль ноль пять вливает в нее коньяк, а ноль ноль тринадцать - успокоительное, когда ее сажают в переговорку и велят писать объяснительную, - она все смеется, и смеется, и никак не может остановиться.


	31. от старых друзей весточки нет

_2011-03-24_

На фоне истории с заложниками и перестрелкой, между больницей ноль ноль пятьдесят, истерикой ноль двенадцать, заметанием следов и затыканием ртов возвращение ноль ноль семь проходит почти что незамеченным. Ноль восемь встречает его в аэропорту, привозит в Офис, сдает с рук на руки Хозяйке и возвращается к обычным своим делам.  
Но когда она вдруг осознает, что два нуля сорок четыре не торопится снова заступить на ближневосточную вахту, ноль восемь решает предпринять собственное небольшое расследование.

Ноль ноль сорок четыре поднимает глаза на входящую в дверь женщину.  
\- Привет, - говорит он.  
\- Здравствуй, если не шутишь, - отвечает она, выставляя пакеты с продуктами на стол.  
У нее нет при себе оружия, но ноль ноль сорок четыре не сомневается, что она может попытаться убить его минимум девятнадцатью различными способами. Сам он видит только семнадцать, но, в конце концов, это же ее кухня.  
\- Зачем пришел? - спрашивает она без интереса в голосе.  
\- Повидаться, - отвечает ноль ноль сорок четыре. - Соскучился.  
Она садится, достает из кармана зажигалку, пачку сигарет, закуривает.  
Некоторое время оба молчат.  
\- Вторая попытка, - говорит она наконец - так же безучастно.  
\- Повидаться, - повторяет ноль ноль сорок четыре. - С возрастом я становлюсь сентиментальнее. Вышел вот в поле впервые за пять лет и понял, что скучаю по напарнику. Может так быть?  
\- Может, - соглашается она, затягиваясь. - С возрастом мужики часто дуреют, а ты и раньше-то... Не отличался. Кто у нас нынче любимый поэт?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Какая разница? Тебе имя ничего не скажет.  
\- Ну так прочитай что-нибудь.  
Она вбивает окурок в пепельницу, встает, начинает разбирать пакеты.  
\- Читай, читай, - нетерпеливо повторяет она. - Я тут пока что-нибудь сварганю. А потом ты мне честно расскажешь, зачем пришел.  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре читает.  
 _The blindness in which seeing would be false,  
A fantastic irruption. Salute you, cata-sisters,  
Ancient amigas, knowing partisans -_

_Or is it I that, wandering, know, one-sensed,  
Not one of the five, and keep a rendezvous,  
Of the loftiest amour, in a human midnight?_

Ноль восемь примерно прикидывает маршрут ноль ноль сорок четыре после возвращения в страну, смотрит на карту, на часы и в ужасе хватается за телефон.

\- Итак? - спрашивает собеседница, выставляя на стол тарелки.  
\- Я тут познакомился с агентом ноль восемь, - говорит два нуля сорок четыре и наблюдает, прищурившись, как она застывает, и ее левая рука дергается к стойке для ножей - как будто бы без ведома хозяйки.  
Сам ноль ноль сорок четыре руки предусмотрительно держит на виду.  
\- Ты не паникуй, - продолжает он как можно бесстрастнее. - Во-первых, ничего не было. Во-вторых, как видишь, я сначала пришел к тебе.  
Она с видимым усилием заставляет себя засунуть обе руки в карманы джинсов, качается с пятки на носок, говорит:  
\- И чего же ты все-таки хочешь от меня?  
Пищит телефон.  
Она на ощупь достает его из сумки, не сводя с ноль ноль сорок четыре взгляда ни на секунду. Нажимает на кнопку, прикладывает трубку к уху.  
\- Мам, - спрашивает ноль восемь обеспокоенно, - вы там еще оба живы?..

_конец_


End file.
